1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
JP 2003-66308 A and JP 2010-156870 A disclose a lens barrel provided with a cam cylinder portion having cam grooves on an inner peripheral portion and an outer peripheral portion thereof.